Help
by saturnslady
Summary: The inu gang saves a mysterious girl from a freak that says he has claim over her, what happens when they find out more info about her, like about her being half demon and half elemental, and also who her lord is.


Hope ya all like this story!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was night of the new moon and a young woman walked out onto a deserted lake somehow able to float on top of the water. She reached the center of the lake and small streams of water started to come up and swirl around her. Suddenly the process stopped and she looked up abruptly to see a young man coming towards her, also floating on top of the water.  
  
"What are you dong here?" she snapped.  
  
"I've come to collect you." he said smiling.  
  
"How the hell did you find me?" she asked looking into the water.  
  
"The Lord of the Western Lands told me where to look." he said with a smirk," You need to learn that you can never hide from me for long."  
  
He walked closer towards her and was almost at arms length when she took off at a run towards the shore just to start to sink into the water at the shallow end. He walked towards her still on top of the water and reached her in a matter of seconds. He bent down and lifted her head so she was looking at him then said," You can't get away this time."  
  
So with nothing else she could do because her energy was low she screamed, loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked kagome.  
  
"Yeah, loud and clear." said inuyasha, "Lets go , there could be jewel shards there."  
  
The inu gang ran towards the way the scream came from. They found a lake with a girl (fully clothed you sicko's!!) sitting in the shallow end scooting away from a boy that was walking on top of the water towards her. Kagome shot an arrow in between then just in time and the boy backed away startled.  
  
"What the-" he said then looked up to see miroku, sango, kagome, and a human inuyasha. He looked at them then laughed.  
  
"Hah. Stay out of this foolish humans." He said then started towards the girl again.  
  
This time sangos boomerang practically decapitated him, then kagome shot another arrow knocking him to the other side of the lake. The girl slowly stood up and gathered all her energy and walked out onto the lake and when she reached the center she put her hands up, palms facing the sky and the small swirls of water started again and a couple minutes later she put her hands down and the water fell back into the lake. She looked up suddenly at the young man and sent a great ball of light at him, which he dodged.  
  
"Well," he said," Not weak anymore I see, I'll get you and there's nothing you can do about it." and with that he floated into the air and quickly flew away.  
  
The girl sighed and he strength failed her, she collapsed into the water and started to sink into the lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up inuyasha!!" yelled kagome from the shore as inuyasha dragged the girl from the middle of the lake and onto the shore.  
  
"There, sheesh." he said and dropped the girl onto the dry bank. She had waist length brown hair and wore a black and teal battle type outfit that was a skirt that had two high slits but had pats and boots underneath. The sun started to rise just as she started to come to.  
  
The sun was above the horizen as the girl opened her eyes. She looked around to see the people that had helped her the other night still asleep but one with silver hair that she did not see before. She stood up and got a closer look then gasped and turned and started to run.'thats the man our lord has warned us about!"she thought as she as she came to the same lake as the night before. She gazed across the lake to see the sleeping form of someone.'Damn my curiosity.' she thought and walked across the water to get a closer look. She looked at the figure to find that it was the man who was chasing her last night!!"Riko."she mumbled.  
  
He started to wake and the girl ran back across the water and looked back to see him looking directly at her. "Rieka,you've returned to me."he said smirking.  
  
"Only in you're dreams Riko!!"she yelled and ran back towards the camp,leaving him there.  
  
She ran back to the camp to see the one with silver hair and the one in monks clothing sitting and stairing at her.  
  
"And where have you been?"asked the one with silver hair.  
  
She was about to say something when Riko crashed through the trees knocking rieka off her feet.  
  
"No one can escape me Rieka! You'll learn that."said riko smiling and pining rieka to the ground.  
  
"Uhg,get off Riko!!!!!"rieka yelled and tried to push him away to no avail.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and inuyasha jumped up when the one called riko blasted through the tree's and pinned down Rieka. Inuyasha ran at him and threw him off her then Miroku pulled Rieka to her feet and left Inuyasha to deal with Riko. Miroku pulled back to the girls and woke them,then they all ran to a cave where they would be safe for a little while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and the girls sat around a small fire in the cave in silence until Kagome finally spoke up.  
  
"So," she said, "Why is that creep after you anyways?"  
  
Rieka was silent for a moment then said, "His names Riko and he's after me because he believes he has some claim over me. It started when the lord of the lands we live on decided to give someone as payment for something, he didn't say what. So he had his servants go on a search for someone and I just happened to be the unlucky girl they found. They took me to the lords castle and presented me and he said I was perfect for it. So a couple days later that guy Riko showed up. Our lord presented me as his sister, don't know why he even tried that because we look nothing alike, but Riko, being the baka that he is, believed him. So our lord said at dinner that in payment he was giving him me. So Riko has been chasing me ever since and our lords been helping him find me."  
  
"Wow," said Kagome, "That's not very nice. Who's this lord? What does he rule over?"  
  
"He's the ruler of the Western Lands, where me and my family live." said Rieka.  
  
"Sesshomaru." said inuyasha, walking in.  
  
"Yes that's his name." said Rieka.  
  
"What happened with that Riko guy?" asked miroku.  
  
"He got away from me and my claws." said inuyasha sitting down angry.  
  
"You mean he's still out there?" said Rieka worried.  
  
"Not anywhere near here, but yeah." said inuyasha not really caring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back at sesshies castle*  
  
"She has found alliance with your half brother and some of his companions." said Riko to the silver haired man.  
  
"She will be yours soon enough Riko,I have a plan to lure her away from them so you can capture her easily." said the cold voice of sesshomaru.  
  
"Excellent." said Riko satisfied.  
  
It was almost dark by the time they thought it was safe to go back to camp.  
  
"Feh, we should've just ditched her and gone after more shards instead of wasting the day waiting!" said inuyasha .  
  
"Inuyasha, be nice. She needs our help so we're gonna help her!" said Kagome.  
  
"Hmmf!"- inuyasha.  
  
Rieka sat across the fire from them with Shippo and Sango, slightly giggling at their arguing.  
  
"So are ya gonna stay with us like Miroku and Sango did!" said Shippo to Rieka.  
  
"I don't know, I don't really feel like I'm going to be welcome to stay." said Rieka smiling at little Shippo.  
  
"Here that inuyasha!," said shippo to inuyasha who was about to kill kagome, "She isn't gonna stay 'cause you aren't making her feel welcome!"  
  
"It's not that Shippo-chan!" said Rieka giggling again," It's just that I cant stay because I'll be putting you all in danger. Who knows what Riko will try next."  
  
"Which is why you should stay!!" said Shippo.  
  
"But I'll be putting you all in serious danger by staying." said Rieka.  
  
"That's ok!" said shippo, "Inuyasha'll just use his big sword and protect us all!"  
  
That made everyone laugh except inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, I'll protect everyone except the shrimp." said inuyasha with a growl.  
  
"HEY!!!" yelled Shippo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I expect everything is in order." said Riko sitting at the end of a long table, stairing at the other side.  
  
"Patience Riko. You will have her soon enough." said Sesshomaru sitting across the table from him.  
  
"How soon." said Riko.  
  
"In two days exactly." said Sesshomaru with an evil grin.  
  
"Perfect. And how are you going to make this work?" asked Riko.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned and started to tell of his plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark, it had been a full 2 days after Rieka had met the Inuyasha crew and they had protected her but she still didn't feel to safe around them so she barley slept all night.  
  
'Uhg! I've got to get some sleep tonight !' thought Rieka as she tried to sleep again but she couldn't. 'Why do I feel like something terribly wrongs going to happen?' she thought as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"Everything is in order. It should be ready any second now." said sesshomaru.  
  
"Perfect." said Riko.  
  
"Now go to your position so it wont go astray." said sesshomaru.  
  
Riko went off to a clearing near the campsite and waited, hiding in the tree's, for the perfect moment. 


End file.
